


《If It Kills》

by ZhuWei_IlluSion



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhuWei_IlluSion/pseuds/ZhuWei_IlluSion
Summary: °PWP°双子 未成年 户外 互攻°有部分疼痛（未扩张插入）描写
Kudos: 3





	《If It Kills》

**Author's Note:**

> °PWP  
> °双子 未成年 户外 互攻  
> °有部分疼痛（未扩张插入）描写

裁判吹响终哨时，地面的震动仍未消失。球鞋里是火烧一般的烫热，起跳又落地间火焰被压得铺展开，火舌舔舐上木质的地面，地面便一个颤抖。

球在地上弹跳着，幅度越来越小，最后粘连在一起，演变为前滚，一路骨碌骨碌直到板凳区，停在教练的脚边，然后又被猛站起来的教练一脚踢飞。

被踢飞的球像是被拔开的塞子，放出观众的欢呼和胜方球员的大喊。

其余队员围过来，拥住他们，齐数着“一二三”，参差不齐地喊着口号，又被冲过来的教练拿卷成筒的笔记本一个个打脑袋，“混账小子们！打了两年了队训还记不住！”

人群中心是对双胞胎，此刻还没缓过神来。沾满汗的球服贴在身上，湿润的褶皱是肌肉的线条蜿蜒。

左边的戳戳右边的，在他耳边小小声讲——

“我们赢了？”

右边的转过来，眼睛眨都不眨。

然后裁判高声宣布着比赛的得分，宣布本队胜利。

好热——

彼此相拥的身体在如此高号。

之后教练自费办了场庆功会，请这群高中生到饭店海搓了一顿。教练嚷着“老年人要休息了”，晚饭结束便先回去了，留下队员们仍然情绪高涨，叫着下一轮下一轮。

队长大手一挥，那就唱K去，这顿我来请。

队里一阵欢呼。随后人群的视线不约而同地集中到外围，两个并肩站着的身影上。

队长不抱希望地问了一嘴：“你们俩呢？”

双子对看了一眼，然后转过来，随便倾倾身子便算鞠了个躬，转头就走。

转身时的弧度都一模一样，宛若复制粘贴。

队伍安静了一秒，然后又像是对此习以为常一样，再度喧闹起来，叫着“KTVKTV”，互相盘算起要点什么酒来。

两路人背向而行。

左和右，一对名气不小的双子球员。都是高二，17岁，同一个班，体育特长生。

两人从出生开始就捆绑在一起，从来没有过分开的时候，连生病都要撞同一个日子。

双子的母亲是未婚先孕，父亲在得知情人怀孕的消息后便不知所踪，双子母亲就一边浸泡在娘家人的骂声中，一边抚养两个儿子。

从生产手术的麻醉中清醒过来，护士把这对同卵双胞胎抱给她看。两个小小的婴儿团在一起，皮肉都是皱的，左右是完全相同的两张脸。

她在朦胧中注视着兄弟俩勾在一起的小指，心里有一股强烈的预感，倒不如说是定论——

这对孩子与她并无联系。脐带剪断的那一刻，所有的关联也被手术刀无情斩断。

双子的生命中只有彼此，只有「自己」。

从出生，直到死亡。

夜幕初降，街上还是熙熙攘攘的，车辆的鸣笛声吵个不停。

双子并肩走着，凝着汗的手臂频繁相触，汗液相互粘连又分开。他们曾在羊水的包裹下，也像这样相连。

因为这次比赛安排在主赛场，地点就位于市中心。请客的饭店当然是就近选的，也在很繁华的地段。两边全是营业中的商铺，招牌也好店内也罢，全闪着五颜六色的热光，像无数把剑悬下来，夏虫便接二连三地死在剑下。

右借着前进的步子踢开一只虫子的死尸，拎起贴着前胸的球衣扇了扇风，一股汗水的咸湿味直扑鼻腔，“回家？”

左的视线被那只滑行开的昆虫牵走了一小段，又马上移回来，“我怕我到了家忍不住砸东西。”

右笑着捶了他胸口一下，“还没冷静下来啊？”

“你明明也没。”左睨了他一眼，以一个放肆的弧度勾着笑。

“那现在要干嘛，上网？”右掏出手机看了眼，离零点还有三个多小时，不知道能不能赶在这之前恢复正常状态——右也是，他自己也是。

左仰头打了个哈欠，“行啊，上网就上网。”无聊地咂咂嘴，再补上一句：“找个人少的地儿吧。”

右点头，“那得跑远点，不然打个车？”在得到左点头应允之后，便在手机上戳戳点点，嘴角自顾自弯起来，“怎么，人少了你想干嘛？”低着的头抬起来，转过去嘴唇便擦过他下颌线，压低了声音的问话被尽数涂抹开来，凝在左汗湿的颊侧——

“插我还是被我插？”

左的嘴角也扬起来，下颌骨显出凹陷，右知道他一定狠狠咬着后槽牙，这笑意便生出几分狰狞来。手一推右的肩膀，右便没什么抵抗意志地退开，空出来的一点点距离用来让左转身，一只手掐住右的下颌，虎口间是挺翘的唇，旁边店铺的灯光打下来，从他诱人的唇峰上通过。

左吻上去，在车水马龙的街边吻上去，灯光被迫从右的唇峰上折返，滞损在两人相互连接的双唇间。

路人露出惊诧的表情，从他们身旁跳开，躲得远远的，离这对在街上接吻的疯子远远的。

右推他肩膀，推了满手的汗。他盯着左水光润泽的唇，笑了笑，言简意赅地解释：“热。”

左吐出口浊气，相当不痛快的样子拉过右的手，一根一根手指地仔细相扣，黏湿的两边手掌相合，甚至都要听到水声。

一脸不爽的左这么嘟哝道——

“忍着。”

对着电脑打打杀杀一晚上，双子出来时已接近子夜。

挨着网吧的几家小卖店还开着，店老板们零零散散地坐在树下店边，屁股下的竹椅子叽叽呀呀地响，手里的蒲扇哗啦哗啦地摇。

闲聊的话题不过天气冷热，生意收成。

老大爷说：“一会儿有暴雨。”旁边人跟着点头重复：“嗯，天气预报说的，一会儿有大暴雨。”

双子从他们中间路过。

老大爷扇了下蒲扇，用粗短的手指点了点，“哟，双胞胎，真是一模一样。”

妇女脱了凉鞋靠树立着，脸上的表情还有点遮遮掩掩的，“还手拉手。”

中年男人夹着烟笑：“人感情好。”

这些话也落下来，像夏虫一样死在灯光下，根本都用不着踢开，就随着热气蒸腾而散了。

别人的话怎样都好。

听清楚旁边这个人讲什么就足够了。

听清楚「自己」想说的就行了。

这里偏市郊，深夜的点儿街上也几乎没什么人了，只有车会偶尔行经，带着被风拉长的鸣笛声呼啸而过。

左抬头，漆黑的天边糊着一片浑浊的黄光。他也不需要动动两人相牵的手，示意自己要说话了；嘴巴刚张开，右就会转过来，等着他的下文。

这或许是外人常说的“心灵感应”，但双子并不这么认为。

哪里来什么感应不感应的，他们本来就是一个人。

自己当然知道自己下一步要做什么了。

于是右理所应当地转过来，眼神很专注地盯着左的嘴唇。

左说：“天边有光，那晚上肯定晴。”

右停住，地面的灰尘刚从鞋底溜出来，就撞上旁边同样停住的左的鞋侧。

右伸了伸一直弯曲着扣紧对方的手指，并没有急于戳穿这个蹩脚的谎言，“所以？”

左的手又紧了紧，汗水在互相打滑，“去看星星呗。江边上。”

“你这又是搞哪出。”右把手指扣回去，心里把“傻逼”“弱智”念了一遍又一遍。净鬼扯，这人净鬼扯，初中生都知道，天边冒黄光，大暴雨就跟在云的屁股后头。

这人净鬼扯，自己也跟着他净鬼扯——

“行，看星星就看星星。”

“反正是晴天。”

反正管它晴天雨天，这星星指定是看不成的。大太阳还是大暴雨，最终的结果都只是睁不开眼。还看个狗屁的星星。

那他们去那儿能干什么？

双子都不知道。

那就等到了地方再想吧。

反正时间有的是，一抓一大把。

——他们才17岁。

浪费光阴也可以被原谅。

江边离得并不远，步行十来分钟就能看到堤坝。

路灯一根根立着，在其下圈出一小块昏黄的亮斑，背对着的江面平静无波，含着如夜般纯粹的黑。

风突然起来了，水声由远而近，纷至沓来。

双子在护栏前停下，右率先望过去，对上左藏着点坏的笑弧。

右无奈地叹口气，嘴角却也随着气息溢出而不自觉放缓，带上点若有若无的笑意。

看吧看吧，暴雨要来了，双子还像傻子一样手牵手站着。

左刚开口，声带还没来得及振动，就被突然而至的暴雨浇了个满头。

耳边哗一声，然后便刺刺拉拉地不断躁动着，除了大雨什么都听不见。

右一只手牵得更紧，另一只手去用力推旁边人的肩膀，手还打滑。他扯着嗓子喊，好多点雨飘进来，在嘴里化开一股灰尘味。

“你就一傻逼！脑残！淋得开心！？”

左被雨打得眯着眼，一边捂着脸，一边忍不住弯腰，手还被右牵着，右不用看也知道这人在笑，笑得极为张狂。

雨势稍稍放小了一点，左马上弹起来，手把耷拉着的刘海并数拢上去，额前取而代之全是水珠，“夏天的雨都是放屁！”

右终于是忍不住，一声笑被硬生生气出来，“你可真行。”

“你要说不是？”左握着他的手紧了紧，“夏天，雨下再大，风刮再猛，该热还是热，出的汗半滴也干不透。”

“所以？”右拿手挡在额前，不让雨蹦进眼睛里，“雨也拿你这玩意儿没办法，是吧？”膝盖弯起来，碰了碰左的股间，蹭到和雨水截然相反的硬热。

左一哂：“那可不。怎么，你软了？”眼睛也没向下看，只图嘴上过过瘾，“那说明你不行啊。”

右便一步上前，近到你我没有距离，近到相互的性器都勃起了压在一块，隔着薄薄的球裤传导着热度。

“软了？”右顶了顶胯，性器相撞，之间砸出水花噼啪一响，“谁不行？”

左也不甘示弱，身子站定了没向后退一丁点，鞋底咬着地面，小腿肌绷紧了，浮现出流畅的肌肉轮廓，像鱼背露出水面。

左冷哼一声，大声驳斥：“没我硬啊？”

右的眉尾一扬，牵着左的手终于松开，两手揪起湿哒哒的球衣领口，助跑两步便逼左不停后退，脚跟一个打滑摔在地面，手挣扎着才撑住地面。

右顺势骑在左的腰腹上，大小腿折叠起来相互挤压，肌肉被逼出来，拉出一条笔直的阴影。

他攥着布料，攥得紧紧的，水分在指缝间被挤得叽呀作响。右点着头，垂下来的刘海拧成好几股，争着往下滴着水，又混进大雨里——

“行。”

“我分分钟让你软下来。”

左笑起来，下颌骨浮现出小小的凹陷，并排靠拢，显示着后牙的用力程度。

做爱——这就是现在他们所需要的。

高二的少年精力充沛，高消耗运动后带来的兴奋会掩盖掉一切的疲劳。那就干脆把剩余的精力也全部消耗掉，把制造假象的兴奋因子也全部消耗掉，把身体深处的疲劳全部显出来，晾开来，再不顾一切地往身后一躺，什么也不用想，只顾睡死过去。

这就是17岁。

不用瞻前顾后也可以被原谅的17岁。

暴雨还在持续着，江水撞击着堤坝，浪头扬起间，水面便一点一点地涨上来。

左脱了衣裤垫在身下，本就轻薄的球服沾了水，贴在地上跟张纸没两样，他甚至还能明白背后细小石砾的触感。

性器立在雨中，被水滴击打着还泛起疼来。

但随即右便扬着臂，雨水随着手挥动的弧度一甩，跟着上衣一起飞到旁边去，啪一声瘫在地上。

右俯身过来，宽大又厚实的背部挡住雨幕，左的性器立在他的阴影下。

左两手摊开了，一副任人宰割的样子，面上却毫无畏惧之色，眼睛里装着满满的期待与余裕，像是等待着学生实验结果的老师。

雨水从右的腰侧擦过，被风一揽斜过去，正好打在左自然蜷曲的指尖上。

右的碎发凝在一起，滴下的水亲吻了左的眉心。左下意识地偏头，雨水便顺着额头的弧度滑下去，和其他的水珠混在一起，一道融进地面的浅洼里。

左便伸手，把右的头发一股脑梳上去，梳成个大背头。双子顶着如出一辙的大背头，对望着哧哧地笑。

并不需要什么多余的前戏，对彼此身体的探索从小到大从未停止过，对方的身体就像自己的一样，已经熟悉到了如指掌的地步。更何况男性之间，哪儿来那么多挑逗来挑逗去。准备好了就上，射完便爽，仅此而已。

现在性爱对于双子来说，就只有插入与被插入，征服与被征服，以及彼此间相似的快感与餍足。

手指混杂着雨水，不由分说地顶入狭窄的穴口，被生涩的肉感紧锢住。

左到底是有点疼了，手撑着地面还没坐起身，就被右凑近着脸逼退回去——

“阿左怕疼啊？”

左一把掐住右的脸，“别叫名字。”

右笑起来，下半张脸险些要在左的手里变形，他往后一撤退出来，几缕碎发被这一动作摇下来垂在眼前，又被他随手一撩拢上去，“很烦啊。懒得搞扩张。”

左跟着笑，他当然也这么想，要是可以的话，恨不得脱了裤子就能抬屁股（挨）干，但可惜造物主不懂得简约美，拖拖沓沓的，不管是男是女，总要浪费点时间准备。

双子上下对视着，谁都没有要动的意思。

性器的顶端相互蹭着，掩在身体的阴影下，沾了点远处的灯光，又带上彼此的腺液。

然后双子一齐出拳，左的剪刀在右的石头下方微微摇晃着。

“啊——”左拉长了声音抱怨，被雨声打得稀稀落落的，“我就在剪刀和布中间犹豫了一下！”

右不接他话，把胜利后得意的笑也掩在吻里。

左一边把舌头缠上去，吮吸着右的唇；一边把两腿分开，抬高，在右跟着让了让身之后，便轻车熟路地把两腿往他肩上一架，脚踝在小腿与赤足之间构成一个折角，滴滴答答地承接着雨水，再不厌其烦地弹开。

自己的手伸下去，按上还紧闭着的菊洞，在边缘的褶皱处试探性地戳刺着，一边在双唇辗转间溢出模糊的叹息。

右猝不及防地退开一点距离，微翘的唇峰盛着细小的雨露，展唇笑开间水液也跟着伸展开来，顺着上唇沿画出一道晶亮的细线。

右握住左的性器，湿淋淋的手打着滑，上下撸动起来，“你这未免也太消极怠工。”

性器接触到熟悉的触感，马上弹跳着反应起来，左感知着腰间泛着痒意的酸，刻意地分散开注意力，想要开口反击，但喘息先从启开的唇间跳出。

“哈、”被坐着的腰费力地拱起，震颤着像是暴雨下的江面。左马上闭了嘴，把更多颇显弱势的呻吟都压回喉间。

趁着注意力都集中在紧闭的嘴，右伸手下去，指尖破开穴口挤进去，顺着雨水的润滑整根埋入，指根被括约肌锢得死紧。

“呃啊、你他妈——”左皱起眉，眼睛紧闭着蓄了小滩雨水，又被偏头的动作尽数甩出去，“说了几遍，不要搞突然——”

右的手指已经自顾自地动作起来，一卡一顿的，“我在帮你做你自己的任务而已。那要怪你没预测到。”

左下意识瞪大了眼，又没什么精神地转移了视线，脸侧到一边。

右的手有一瞬间的滞愣，随即更加大力地动起来，水声逐渐作响。左一下子抬头，红着眼角扑上来，也只是半抬起身抱住了右的背，紧实的臀摇晃着，绷起的肌肉线条像是江上的涟漪般颤抖模糊。

手指戳刺上敏感点时，左也只是在喉间发出小声的嘶哑低叫，转头咬住了右鼓动着的颈侧脉搏。

双子的心跳踩在同样的节拍上，踩在手指进出着穴洞的频率上。

右张口，嘶哑的声音模糊在大雨中——

“刚刚的，不算。”

说什么“预测”，不算。他们本就是一个人，没有什么预不预测的。

他们互为生命中的唯一，不分彼此，不分你我，因为本就是一体。

所以也就不必面对“是自己更重要还是对方更重要”这种愚蠢的问题。

双子本就是一个人。

有左和右两面而已。

右的性器埋入穴洞时，左甚至听见了骨骼扩张的吱呀声——当然是幻觉。只是性器进入时的动作过于缓慢，硬热的肉棒过于粗长，才让他有一种要被拆散开的错觉。

伏在他上方的右咬着牙，下颌骨浮现出细小的骨骼凹陷，身下的动作虽不顺畅却也毫无犹豫，一毫一厘地坚持推进着，像要把身下的人夷为平地。

做爱时，脑子里总会或多或少地蹦出点疯狂又危险的想法。

就像现在，性器推到底时，右在胡乱地想着，左要是就这样散了架就好了。

再经由自己的手，亲自拼装起来，按照自己的模样完全复制出一个新的左，石头剪刀布永远只会和自己平手的左。

完全变成一个人。

但那样又有点矫枉过正，没什么意思。

毕竟探索「自己」也是件相当有趣的事，有一点未知也未尝不可。

而且在这种时候还能让左吃瘪，很有价值。

对，就像现在这样，突然动起腰，操他的穴，左就会一脸惊慌地叫起来，想要起身腰却软下去，像瘫在地上跳动的鱼。

右的眼角也噙着红，双子上下相望，一模一样的脸映照出不同的表情。

果然这样就好了。

就算是照镜子，玻璃对面也会有不一样的东西。

但双子仍旧是双子，互为对方的生命。

要是遇上“你还是我”的单项选择，就空着不做，交个白卷上去好了。

暴雨还在持续着。

空无他人的江边，双子凭借着性爱相连。

相同的眉宇间紧皱着，感知着痛感与快意。性器在肠道内进进出出，硕大的龟头像是烫热的铁，来回执拗地熨烫着肠壁鼓动的褶皱，相互撞击间飞出痛楚，又在高热的肠道内不断发酵，变异成假性的快感，侵入狂乱翕张的肉洞四壁，从承受着无数攻击与侵犯的臀部挥发出去，在身体四周织起一张网，用欢愉缠绕上每一个角落。

左仰着头，鼓起的喉结隐在雨幕之外，像暴雨下江面浮现上来的孤岛。大张的嘴在大叫着，呛进雨水咳起来。

右还在疯狂征伐。背部动作着，隆起的肌肉把雨水弹得到处乱飞；腰腹动作着，烫热的性器把身下人的浪叫撞得四分五裂。

敏感点再三承受着毫无克制的撞击，脆弱的腺体一次又一次地麻痹，再将酥麻之感全数转化为快乐，贪婪地感知、品尝、消化。

左的手在地面胡乱抓着，冷不丁摸到一堆块状的硬物。右顺着看过去，眯着眼好一会儿，才认清被他抓在手里的东西，一边抽插着性器，一边气喘地开口：“你、做什么，跟鸟、哈、抢食呢？嗯、操——”

身下狠狠的一记，教训着擅自绞紧的肉壁。

“呃啊啊啊——”左跟着抬腰，嗓音在高叫中劈了叉，嘶哑模糊成一片，“啊、什么……？”视线才看过去，茫然地对着自己手边聚了好久的焦，身子还跟着右的性器挺动着，自己的阴茎随着雨滴滴答答地流水。他这才明白过来，自己手里抓着一堆苹果粒——平常有人会放在地上，喂水鸟吃的。

还没等变成一片浆糊的脑子想出个所以然，右就上气不接下气地笑着道：“你他妈、都、嗯，都含着鸟了，还、呃？跟……跟鸟抢吃的……！”

在一片痛楚与快感的折磨下，左牵出一个扭曲的笑，咬紧了后牙，下颌骨绷出骨骼的凹陷，紧紧地排拢在一起，手指也跟着收紧，抓住一把苹果粒一扬手，砸了右满脸。

“操、”右偏头一躲，没什么作用，倒是身下的性器冷不丁一放松，眼看着就要精关失守。

那干脆就不忍了，才17岁忍他妈个鬼。

性器完全放开了，大开大合地操干着，右伸手握住左的阴茎，混着雨用力撸动着，催促着他射精。

左的呼吸就跟着急促起来，肉穴翕张的频率猛然加快，拼命揉搓着其内的肉棒——像右用力的手指一样，像焦急等待时来回起落的脚步一样，敲打着硬热的性器，敲打着紫红的龟头——

“啊、啊、啊——射……快点、哈……快射……！”

左的眼角含着红，拼命催促的模样在人心尖上抓痒痒。

右掐着他紧实的大腿，身下肉棒再几下狠狠的撞击，把精液一滴不剩地全部撞进去，用力地挤进去，最好透过肉壁融进骨血里，就此成为身下人的一部分。

脑内狂乱又模糊的意识炸成一片雪白，像彼此的性器同时炸开一股微凉的白浊。

右一下子松懈下来，压在左身上急喘着气。片刻后又撑起身子，双子再次出拳，上面石头下面却变成了布，输掉的右便自觉承担起扩张的任务，起身跪趴在地上。

他还在喘着气，喉结上下滑动着，手扒开肉臀，把菊洞拉扯成肉红的长隙，再以两指刺进去，费力地撑开，尽可能地露出有力翕张着的嫩色肠壁——

“来、……你进——”

未出口的尾音也被猛然贯穿的性器撞飞出去，身下撕裂般的痛感也被阴茎硬生生劈开，强行分解出一点受虐的快感来。

左从身后抱住右的身子，臂膀锢住他的腰腹，似是鱼潜伏上水面般浮现出臂肌的线条。

刚从疲软中恢复过来的性器很快再度勃起，高高地翘在雨幕中滴滴答答。

右合着肩膀，折在左的怀里，颤抖的身子被左压住，又被他的手捞着没往下掉，跟着性器讨伐的频率一次一次地打着抖。

左也跟着他跪在地上，阴茎在不停蠕动痉挛的肠壁内反复侵犯。左的身后是已然被操开的菊洞，微张着往外不停地溢着白液，随着左抽插的动作一滴一答地甩飞出去。

而这一切的始作俑者，右的性器却暴露在雨中，被毫无感情的水珠不停击打，如针般连绵密麻的刺痛让性器不停颤抖着，却受着快感强迫，依旧挺立着，铃口在委委屈屈地向外吐着腺液，再被雨水稀释，爬满肉红的柱身。

双子身边是散落一地的苹果粒，被终于涨上来没过堤坝的江水一打，从他们悬空的腰腹下漂得更远。

江水一浪接一浪地打上来，亲吻着双子相缠的四肢。

他们彼此相连着，像江中的孤岛。

射出的精液也根本来不及处理，就在滂沱的大雨中消散而去了。把贴在地面的球服抠下来，想要拧点水出来再穿上，也因这雨势而作罢。

双子在暴雨中，手忙脚乱地穿着衣服。

夏季天亮得很快，哪怕是大雨也阻挡不了太阳光。远边的江面现出朦胧的金光，雨势也在渐渐变小，再没了凌晨那样凛然的气势。

湿透的球服简直是挂在双子身上的。

等双子回到市区，雨早就停了。早晨的太阳忙不迭地出来，投射下炎热的光线，很快把球服都晒干，又晒出汗，再把球服打湿。

右用着手机叫了辆车，双子浑浑噩噩地回了家，你推我我推你地进了浴缸，差点要睡死在热水里。

右推推左靠上来的脑袋，拖长了声音懒懒散散地提醒：“会感冒的——明天……嗯……会被队长骂——”

左直起身，捧起一手热水往脸上扑了扑，说话时下巴还在滴滴答答。

“我们才17岁。”

“17岁不会感冒。”

右笑着捶他胸口，“你就扯吧。一天净鬼扯。”

左也跟着笑，抓住他没来得及收回的手，甲盖钻开他紧握着的拳，再侵入蜷曲的指间，跨过指缝和他十指相扣。双子牵着的手一下子没入水中，砸出哗啦一声脆响。

左叹了一声，“好你妈困。”

右拿握着的手顶顶他腰侧，“那快起了，去床上睡。”

双子便拖拖拉拉地从浴缸里站起，你一下我一下地擦干身子，像分离又融合的幽灵一样飘回卧室，身体重叠着栽倒在床上，一下子睡死过去。

眼看着晚饭的点要过了，双子母亲只好起身去了孩子们的卧室门前，试探性地敲敲门，果然无人应答。

小心翼翼地旋动门把手，悄悄推开一点点缝，目光触及床上交叠的两具光裸躯体，她的呼吸一滞，颤着手关上了门。

带着尚未平复的心跳回到主卧，她再次按下了播放键，那段被重复过无数次的录影再次出现在荧屏上。

“那妈妈问你们一个问题哦？”

“好——”

“要是……阿左和阿右，只能一个死一个活，你们要怎么办呢？”

年幼的双子互相对望了一下，很是苦恼的样子。

然后两双眼睛同时亮起来，小脑袋唰一下转向母亲。

“那——”

“那就一起死掉好了——”

一左一右笑起来，眼尾、嘴角的弧度一模一样。

双子比同一人还要相像。

互为生命，互为唯一。

-END-


End file.
